Bop Bop Baby
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: Sebuah dongeng yang diceritakan oleh seorang umma pada anaknya. Putri di dalam dongengnya berbeda. Bukan putri yang memakai gaun mewah & bergelimang harta, berbeda dengan putri kerajaan. Cara cinta mempertemukannya dengan pangerannya pun berbeda. Bagaimana akhir kisah cinta yang berbeda itu. For SiBum Days Love *telat*. Horse. Republish. Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung. Chapter 1 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kibum juga semua chara di dalam fic ini bukan milik saya ^^ Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo. Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**Dedicated for : Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**eL-ch4n**

**Snowysmiles**

**Lil' Cute Bear**

**And Yuukiheaven**

_**We need more SiBum. Because too much SiBum is never enough ;)**_

**Note : For celebrating SiBum's Days Love, dengan tema Horse a.k.a Kuda. Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Siwon setelah pulang dari kantornya. Setelah memutar otak kiri dan memeras otak kanan untuk menghadiri berbagai macam meeting. Setelah hanya punya waktu tidak sampai 20 menit untuk beristirahat. Setelah menyetir selama 30 menit. Setelah sampai dirumah jam 11 malam.

Oh, astaga, kepala Siwon rasanya mau pecah.

Dan kesabarannya seakan diuji coba ketika masuk dan menemukan rumah besar nan mewahnya berantakan. Sungmin –anak perempuan pertamanya berbaring telungkup, sedang mencoret sebuah kertas dengan sebuah crayon berwarna merah. Crayon warna lain bertebaran di lantai beserta dengan kertas yang juga sudah dicoret Minnie –panggilan Sungmin–. Sementara itu, Kibum –istri Siwon yang cantik tiada tara sedang berlutut dengan perut besar di samping Sungmin. Ditangannya ada sebotol susu.

"Aku pulang." hela Siwon capek.

Kibum mendongak dan menemukan suaminya sedang merenggangkan dasi seraya berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, Kibum berdiri dan mencium kedua pipi suaminya mesra. "Selamat datang." katanya. Anak mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Siwon menghela nafas dan berjongkok di samping Sungmin. "Anak appa kok belum tidur?" tanya Siwon seraya mengacak rambut lembut Sungmin, sementara matanya melirik ke arah Kibum dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sungmin sibuk berceloteh sendiri –mengabaikan Siwon yang menghela nafas. Selalu begini. Sungmin yang susah tidur selalu menimbulkan masalah setiap hari.

Hup ~

"YAAAAA! APPA, TULUNIN MIIIN! MIIN MACIH MAU GAMBAAAAALL!" teriak Sungmin menggelegar ketika Siwon menggendongnya paksa. Kibum hanya bisa meringis seraya mengekor Siwon dengan satu tangan di pinggang. Maklum, perut besarnya membuatnya pegal saat ia harus membawa anak di dalam perutnya ke mana pun.

"Hueeeee, Min macih mau gambal.. Hueee.." Sungmin mulai menangis saat Siwon membaringkannya di tempat tidur pink –warna favorit Sungmin. Kibum menghela nafas lelah, sementara Siwon mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin –tidak peduli anaknya yang cute melelehkan beribu air mata.

Setelah memberikan botol susu pada Sungmin yang langsung ditegaknya –well, Sungmin memang rakus kalau soal susu–, Kibum akhirnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sungmin yang lain dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Mata bulat Sungmin memandang penuh kebingungan pada orangtuanya –yang tumben-tumbennya berada di sisinya sebelum tidur.

"Minnie, umma mau cerita dongeng lho ~ Minnie mau denger gak?" tanya Siwon seraya mengusap pipi bulat Sungmin yang dipenuhi semburat air mata. Kibum kontan memelototi suaminya. Siwon membalas 'oh-ayolah-ini-supaya-Sungmin-bisa-tidur-' dengan tatapan mata.

Kibum mengernyit. 'aku-tidak-bisa-mendongeng-' balasnya.

Siwon menaikkan kedua alisnya –memohon, dan kembali membalas dengan tatapan mata. 'sebisamu-saja-Bummie-'.

Kibum cemberut, dan membalas 'memangnya-kalau-aku-menceritakan-dongeng-Sungmin-akan-langsung-tidur?-'.

Kali ini Siwon tersenyum dan menggerakan kedua alisnya –menggoda dan kembali membalas, 'aku-tidak-tahu-maka-itu-lebih-baik-kalau-kita-coba-dulu-Bummiiiie-'.

Sungmin melepas dot susunya hingga berbunyi 'plop' dan memutus kontak batin –atau lebih tepatnya kontak mata– Siwon dan Kibum. "Umma, appa, Min mau!"

Siwon dan Kibum tersentak. Dua detik kemudian, Siwon mengirimkan tatapan mata terakhir pada istrinya, 'ayo-cepatlah-Kibummie!-'

Kibum mendengus, lalu ia menyamankan perutnya sebentar dan mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

_Kalian pernah mendengar tentang The Three Musketeers?_

_Ya, mereka adalah tiga pria pendekar gagah berani yang punya dedikasi sangat tinggi dan ditugaskan untuk melindungi sang Ratu._

_Mereka begitu terkenal dan legendaris sehingga setiap kota di sudut dunia tahu tentang mereka. Dan karena itu, banyak cerita tentang The Three Musketeers yang berkembang sesuai dengan budaya sendiri._

..

**Colmar, France**

TING!

SLASH!

TRING!

Suara tebasan dan sabetan pedang yang beradu terdengar jelas di sudut kota Colmar, Perancis. Tiga lelaki tampan sedang mengayunkan pedang baja mereka. Melawan seorang perampok yang ketahuan mencuri dari rumah salah satu warga kerajaan Asia-Perancis. Lihai juga sang perampok ini.

"_Umma! Memangnya dulu ada kelajaan Asia-Plancis di Elopa?" potong Sungmin._

_Kibum memutar bola matanya diam-diam dan mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Kan umma bilang dongeng, sayang.."_

_Siwon tertawa. Sungmin meraih botol susunya dan berkata di sela-sela sedotannya. "Lanjut.. Mma! Tapi.. Namanya jangan cucah-cucah!"_

_Giliran Kibum yang tertawa. Ia mengangguk dan meneruskan ceritanya._

TRING!

"Aaaaah, sialan!"

"Kau masih berani mencuri di daerah ini?" tanya salah seorang Musketeer bersuara berat.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Dasar pengecut! Lepaskan topi-topi besar kalian! Memangnya kalian seorang wanita, apa?" tantang sang pencuri. Dengan posisinya yang berada ditanah dengan ditopang telapak tangan, ia berusaha untuk tidak terinjak oleh kaki kuda-kuda besar yang sedang mengepungnya. Nyawanya bisa melayang.

Namun ternyata, tidak ada satu pun dari _Musketeer _yang merespon ucapannya.

"Penjara seumur hidup menantimu kalau masih mau berbuat tindakan memalukan seperti ini." sahut _Musketeer_ lainnya seraya menyodok bahu sang pencuri dengan _Degen Sword_-nya pelan.

"Ya. Kau sungguh memalukan. Kalau mau merampok, seharusnya tidak ketahuan, baru kau bisa dibilang perampok professional. Dasar bodoh." sambung salah seorang _Musketeer_ bersuara lumayan indah. Dan pernyataan barusan mengundang protes keras dari kedua temannya.

"YA! MARCUS CHO!"

Salah satu _Musketeer_ yang bernama Marcus Cho itu mengedik bingung pada kedua _partner_-nya –heran kenapa ia harus diteriaki sedemikian keras.

"Pokoknya –"

_Musketeer_ bertubuh paling tinggi turun dari kuda putihnya dan berjalan tegap. Setiap langkah yang ia tapak dari kedua sepatu boot kulit coklatnya membuat sang pencuri memucat karena charisma yang luar biasa. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang topi Cavaliar coklat besar sang _Musketeer_, namun aura percaya diri yang kuat cukup membuat nyalinya mengkerut. Ia mundur ketika orang dihadapannya berhenti sekitar 5 senti dari tubuhnya.

"– Sekarang kau akan kami bawa ke pengadilan kerajaan, sehingga kau akan dapat hukuman yang membuatmu jera. Dan kau juga harus mengembalikan barang-barang curian ini."

Si pencuri menelan ludah. Sinar bulan tidak bersinar terlalu terang malam ini, membuatnya semakin sukar melihat sosok wajah di bawah topi bulat dan lebar itu.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Begitu melihat celah dari bawah kuda-kuda di sekelilingnya, si pencuri langsung kabur dengan meninggalkan kantong curiannya. Ia berteriak sangat kencang, membelah pekatnya langit hitam malam.

_The Three Musketeer _menghela nafas mengetahui sang pencuri kabur.

Seorang _Musketeer _dengan nama samaran Aiden Lee atau yang lebih dikenal penduduk sebagai Lee Donghae turun dari kudanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengambil karung goni berisi barang curian tadi. Dan ia terperangah melihat kilau kuning yang sangat ia kenali.

"Emas." sahutnya pendek.

"Wow! Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat!" sahut salah seorang pendekar bernama samaran Marcus Cho kencang seraya turun dari kudanya. Namja yang bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun dan mempunyai suara yang indah itu langsung berlari menuju kawannya, namun –

BLETAK!

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Dia itu pencuri, tidak seharusnya kau memberi nasihat yang aneh-aneh!" raung Siwon marah.

"Memangnya aku memberi nasihat? Kalau iya, nasihat apa yang kuberi padanya? Aku tadi mengancamnya, tahu!" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Oh, ya? Mengancamnya? Dengan mengatakan 'Kalau mau merampok, seharusnya tidak ketahuan, baru kau bisa dibilang perampok professional. Dasar bodoh.' Begitu? Itu provokasi namanya, pabbo!"

BLETAK!

Lagi, sebuah jitakan keras penuh kasih sayang seorang teman mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun –membuat namja termuda itu mengerang kesakitan seraya mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Hei, lagipula kau tahu kalau dia tidak akan mencuri lagi! Dan aku yakin itu! Aku ingat wajahnya, kita tinggal menyuruh pengawal istana atau prajurit kerajaan mencarinya. Tidak sulit!" sahut Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

Siwon berkacak pinggang seraya melirik Kyuhyun tajam. "Oh ya. Benar. Coba katakan itu di depan raja Jung dan ratu Kim, aku mau lihat reaksi mereka. Asal kau tahu, ucapanmu tadi sama sekali tidak mencerminkan derajatmu. Kau salah satu _Musketeers_, seharusnya kau bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia tahu ia selalu kalah telak kalau berdebat dengan Choi Siwon. Lagipula, ucapannya tadi ada benarnya juga sih.. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku salah. Aku minta maaf." sahut Kyuhyun seraya memajukan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin melawan –karena tahu ia tidak salah, tapi kalau itu membuatnya tambah dimarahi oleh sang _senior, _lebih baik tidak usah.

"Um, halo?"

Suara khas dari Lee Donghae atau Aiden Lee membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Mereka mengernyit heran menemukan namja tertua itu sudah duduk di atas kuda coklat kesayangannya dan menggenggam barang curian si pencuri tadi.

"Lebih baik kalian sudahi perdebatan konyol itu. Kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini." sahutnya tegas. Tali kekang kudanya –yang ia beri nama Red Hare– ia tarik kuat, membuat hewan besar itu mengikik dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya.

"Jadi kita harus ke istana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan mendesah. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pulang dan menerjang tempat tidur.

"Ya. Kalian berdua pergi ke istana." sahut Siwon seraya ikut menaiki kudanya –Simba nama kuda putih itu. Badannya tercondong ke depan kala ia mengelus pucuk hidung kuda kesayangan itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan.

"Lalu, kau?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelana Shadow –kuda hitamnya dan menempatkan satu kakinya di pijakan, lalu naik dengan cepat ke atas punggung kudanya.

"Aku mau pulang. Tidur."

"APA?" sahut Kyuhyun dan Donghae _sweatdrop_. Enak sekali si jangkung ini!

"Ya, aku mau istirahat. Bagi beberapa _shilling_ dari raja dengan adil kalau kalian mendapat imbalan, termasuk bagianku." sahut Siwon.

"Kau kan keturunan bangsawan, seharusnya tidak perlu! Lagipula, keenakan sekali kau!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau juga harus ke istana!" protes Donghae tidak terima.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun dan Donghae tajam. "Aku capek, Aiden Lee dan Marcus Cho yang juga keturunan darah biru. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku tidak tidur dari kemarin demi mengawal ratu Junsu dari negeri sebelah? Oh ya, tentu saja kalian tidak tahu. Kalian tidak berhenti main-main di alam mimpi sampai matahari tepat ada di ufuk. Kan?"

Pernyataan itu telak menghantam hati Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka berdua ingin mendebat Siwon, namun mereka cukup respek pada namja gentle itu. Meski bukan yang tertua, namun setiap keputusan yang diambil Siwon adalah keputusan yang bijaksana, yang menyatukan semua pendapat. Jiwa kepemimpinan Siwon kuat, apalagi ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Dengan berat hati dan mulut yang dimajukan, Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangguk.

Siwon melengos. "Bagus. Sebaiknya kalian langsung menuju istana, agar kalian juga bisa langsung tidur. Selamat malam." Dan tak lama, kuda putih yang ditunggangi Siwon menjauh masuk ke dalam hutan dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile..**

Seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang memakai gaun sederhana mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai lelah karena sinar dari dalam lentera di sampingnya meredup. Gadis bernama Kibum itu mendesah panjang. Ia lumayan jengkel karena jatah membacanya harus terpotong –lagi.

"Kibummie? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya sang umma dari luar. Kibum cepat-cepat membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya dan menyahut. "A-ah, aku belum tidur umma. Masuk saja."

Leeteuk –nama panggilan yang kerap disematkan pada yeoja berumur 38 tahun itu– masuk ke kamar anak perempuannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah lentera dengan nyala lampunya yang lumayan terang. Seketika, warna kuning lembut memenuhi dan berpendar di kamar Kibum ketika lenteranya mati dan digantikan sinar lentera ibunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut seraya berjalan menuju anaknya dan mengelus rambut Kibum. Kibum tersenyum. "Ani, aku hanya sedang belajar bahasa Prancis, umma."

Leeteuk tertawa. "Kau memang kutu buku. Tidak heran kau pintar. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Wae, umma?"

Senyum Leeteuk menghilang ketika ia menyodorkan sebuah ember kayu kecil pada anaknya. Yeoja yang mengenakan dress yang tidak kalah sederhana dengan anaknya itu meminta maaf melalui binar matanya. Kibum menghela nafas. "Tidak ada air di sumur, umma?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Mianhae.. Tapi umma tidak bisa meninggalkan appa.."

Sang yeoja muda tersenyum tulus, lalu menyambar ember kecil itu dari tangan sang umma. "Tidak apa, umma. Biar aku yang ambil."

Sorot mata Leeteuk berbinar. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau menyuruh anaknya pergi keluar, terlebih tengah malam seperti ini, namun kalau tidak ada air, Leeteuk tidak bisa mengompres tubuh suaminya. Kangin –appa Kibum sekaligus sang suami sudah sakit berhari-hari. Tubuhnya demam tinggi dan terus menggigil. Karena tidak ada uang untuk membawanya ke tabib sekaligus berobat, jadilah, Leeteuk dan Kibum merawatnya dengan sabar di rumah kecil mereka. "Sungguh?"

Kibum mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lega. "Kalau begitu, bawa lentera ini, Kibummie. Dan hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Siwon menguap. Sungguh, matanya sangat berat, terlebih tubuhnya lelah sekali. Untuk mengawal ratu Junsu yang ingin melakukan hubungan kerjasama dengan ratu Jaejoong benar-benar melelahkan. Ratu Junsu yang mempunyai trauma karena anak satu-satunya pernah diculik membuat Siwon kewalahan. Ia harus menjaga dan mengikuti sang ratu kemana pun ia pergi atas perintah ratu Jaejoong. Saat ia memanggil teman-teman _Musketeer_nya, keluarga Donghae dan Kyuhyun malah memberitahunya bahwa kedua namja malas itu malah masih tidur.

Merasa bosan dan semakin mengantuk karena suara telapak kudanya yang pelan, Siwon akhirnya mendongak dan melihat bulan putih yang bersinar begitu terang. Oh, astaga, indah sekali. Andai saja ada yeoja yang secantik sinar bulan itu..

Yah, sejujurnya, ia juga bosan melihat wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun hampir setiap hari. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini belum ada yeoja yang berhasil memikat hatinya. Padahal banyak sekali yeoja yang sudah terjerat ketampanan wajahnya.

Oke.

Siwon memandang lurus ke arah depan –mencoba berkonsentrasi pada jalannya. Rumahnya memang berbeda dengan rumah teman-temannya di kota. Tempat tinggalnya berada di balik hutan –yang membuatnya harus menembus hutan pinus yang tidak terlalu lebat untuk sampai.

Namja itu mendecak kesal mendapati laju kudanya melambat. "Ayolah, Simba. Aku tidak ingin tidur di hutan malam ini. Cepatlah. Aku janji akan memandikanmu besok."

Sang kuda mengikik sebagai jawaban.

Setelah beberapa menit, Siwon menyipitkan matanya melihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang tidak begitu jauh di depannya. Penasaran, Siwon mempercepat laju kudanya dengan memukul perut kudanya pelan oleh tumitnya.

Siwon terperangah ketika kudanya mendekat ke arah sosok yang ternyata yeoja itu. Terlihat dari gaun yang dipakainya. Juga dari kepangan rambutnya yang tergerai dari balik gaun sederhana itu. Sementara kedua kakinya yang dibalut sepatu high heels sederhana berwarna putih melangkah anggun ke depan.

Apa yang dilakukan yeoja ini selarut ini..?

Sang yeoja menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah kuda di sampingnya. Dan ketika gadis itu menoleh, jantung Siwon berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Hampir-hampir ia tidak percaya menemukan ada seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan malaikat.

Alis tebal yang tegas diatas sepasang mata coklat paling indah yang pernah Siwon lihat. Poninya yang menutupi dahi tidak menyembunyikan fakta betapa indahnya surai hitam nan lebat itu. Pipinya bulat dan sangat chubby –membuat Siwon menduga-duga bahwa pipi yang sedikit pucat karena kedinginan itu lembut sekali jika dicium. Bibirnya.. Dan bibirnya, oh! Bibir ranum dan merah itu adalah bibir paling cantik yang pernah Siwon lihat. Gaun tipis sederhana yang dipakainya –kalau tidak mau dibilang jelek– membuat kulitnya yang putih dan halus menjadi sedikit terekspos.

Sungguh, yeoja ini cantik sekali! Terlepas dari lentera dan sebuah ember kayu kecil yang ia pegang, ia benar-benar memesona.

Sang yeoja juga nampaknya terperangah, entah karena ketampanan atau pakaian yang dikenakan Siwon. Namun, melihat tatapan sang yeoja yang lebih terarah ke tubuh Siwon, sepertinya pilihan yang kedua benar.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut menemukan sesosok pria yang memakai pakaian tabard dari beludru berwarna biru dengan kain satin, dimana bagian depan, belakang dan samping dihiasi dengan salib, sedangkan di ujungnya terdapat trim perak. Kelihatannya, pemuda ini adalah seorang pendekar..? Atau prajurit..?

Namun, tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa sosok di hadapannya memang tampan. Lihat saja alis tebal nan tegas itu. Tatapan mata tajam dihiasi dengan rahang yang tegas, dan yang paling tidak bisa tidak dilihat adalah.. Bibir tipis nan manis yang sangat cocok dengan kepribadian pemuda yang terlihat lembut itu. Kalau tersenyum, namja ini pasti manis sekali.

"Selamat malam, Nona." sapa Siwon sopan seraya mengangkat topinya sejenak.

Sang yeoja tercenung sedetik, namun ia segera tersadar. "Malam, Tuan." sahutnya seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh saya tahu, apa yang Anda lakukan di tengah hutan larut malam seperti ini, Nona?" tanya Siwon seraya menebar senyuman manis dari bibir tipisnya.

"Saya akan pergi ke danau untuk menimba air, Tuan." sahut sang gadis lagi. Senyumnya sungguh membuat Siwon sanggup terbang ke langit ke tujuh saking manisnya. Ia hampir saja percaya kalau gadis ini adalah malaikat.

"Untuk apa menimba air semalam ini, Nona?" tanya Siwon heran.

Yeoja cantik itu baru akan menjawab, namun terpotong oleh tawa gelinya karena lengan kecilnya yang diendus oleh kuda Siwon. Sang namja ikut terkekeh. "Perkenalkan, namanya Simba."

Gadis cantik itu tertawa lagi. "Halo, Simba. Aku Kibum!" sahutnya riang.

Siwon tersenyum. Uh, ia tidak bercanda. Dari seluruh gadis cantik yang ada di negeri ini, baru yeoja itulah yang berhasil mengikat hatinya. Tawanya yang renyah, suaranya yang lembut, nada bicaranya yang tegas namun halus, pandangan matanya yang ramah, parasnya yang cantik. Aaah ~

"Apa danau yang ingin Anda tuju adalah danau yang berada di sebelah pohon pinus paling besar itu?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Sebelah tangannya masih mengelus pucuk hidung Simba. Kuda itu mendengus senang –mungkin ia tahu kalau tangan yang mengelusnya adalah tangan seorang yeoja cantik. Siwon yang mengetahui itu terkekeh dan memukul leher kudanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, saya bisa mengantar Anda ke sana, Nona." sahut Siwon. Kibum mengerjap.

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan satu senyuman menggoda. "Ayo, Nona, saya tidak akan macam-macam. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau yeoja cantik seperti Anda berjalan sendirian ke dalam hutan pada malam hari."

Kibum tertawa kecil –membuat matanya menyipit dan menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersih nan rapinya. "Tidak merepotkan?"

Siwon tersenyum. Entah kenapa, tersenyum adalah satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan Siwon kalau melihat Kibum. Aneh juga. Ujung bibirnya terus tertarik saat menatap wajah cantik itu. Normalkah? "Sama sekali tidak, Nona. Kemarilah." sahut Siwon. Setelah menggantungkan lentera dan ember Kibum di salah satu sisi kudanya, Siwon menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kibum naik.

Kibum menjulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, Nona."

Setelah menertawakan diri sendiri karena terlalu pengecut, Kibum akhirnya naik ke atas kuda, dibantu oleh tangan kekar dan tegap Siwon. Siwon tercekat ketika hidungnya berhadapan leher putih nan mulus Kibum. Posisi duduk Kibum yang memunggungi Siwon memungkinkannya mengendus leher yang ternyata wangi mint itu. Oh, astaga. Kibum memang malaikat.

Menelan ludah agar tidak tergoda, Siwon menyahut. "Ayo jalan, Simba!"

**. . .**

"Jadi.. Anda adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan bangsawan? Wah, sama sekali tidak saya sangka!" sahut Kibum terperangah saat ia dan Siwon turun dari Simba. Yah, di kota kecil yang dihuninya saat ini memang ada beberapa keluarga keturunan bangsawan Asia-Prancis. Yang paling terkenal adalah keluarga Cho, keluarga Choi, dan keluarga Lim. Tidak ada keluarga bangsawan Prancis murni disini. Kota kecil seperti ini sama sekali bukan tujuan mereka untuk mempunyai dan menguasai daerahnya sendiri. Mereka pastinya ada di pusat kota Prancis.

Sementara ia sendiri keturunan Asia biasa, sama sekali tidak mempunyai darah bangsawan, darah biru, ataupun kekayaan. Kalau boleh jujur, Kibum merasa sedikit tersisihkan oleh aura kebangsawanan yang terpancar dari tubuh Siwon, terlebih dengan pakaian _Musketeer _yang dipakainya.

Siwon tertawa. "Ah, itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu, Nona?"

"Eum? Tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa memberikannya, hahaha." sahut Kibum santai. Ya, dari cerita Kibum, Siwon tahu kalau ia adalah yeoja miskin. Tidak semiskin itu hingga tidak punya rumah sih, tapi tetap saja keluarga Kibum tidak punya setumpuk uang untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Berbeda dengan keluarga Siwon.

Siwon menarik nafas. "Bukan. Saya hanya ingin memanggil Anda dengan Kibummie, dan saya ingin Anda memanggil saya dengan.. Siwonnie."

"Hah?"

"Astaga!"

GREP ~

Siwon terengah panik ketika menangkap tubuh Kibum yang hampir jatuh ke danau. Yeoja yang kaget karena ucapan Siwon itu memutar tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat, namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa ember yang ia ikat dengan tali dan ia taruh di sikunya sebagai tumpuan sudah penuh dengan air. Jadilah, tubuhnya tertarik ke danau karena beban yang berat sebelah. Siwon yang berdiri di sebelah yeoja itu reflek memeluk pinggangnya dan menahan tubuh Kibum.

Bibir mereka berdua dekat sekali. Begitu juga dengan mata dan hidung. Begitu wangi yang begitu khas menyeruak dari seorang Kibum, jantung Siwon dan Kibum berdebar sangat kencang. Dan saat hidung halus mereka saling bergesekan, Siwon sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung menyambar dan melumat bibir Kibum, membuat kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Topinya yang lebar dan besar menyembunyikan ciuman pertama mereka yang lembut dari bulan yang mengintip malu-malu.

**. . .**

"Aku tidak perlu diantar sampai ke rumah, Siwonnie. Cukup sampai di ujung hutan saja.." sahut Kibum lembut saat laki-laki tampan dan gentle itu menawarkan tumpangan kudanya sampai ke rumah. Siwon menggaruk belakang lehernya. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja, ia tidak tega melihat Kibum membawa ember berisi air itu sendirian ke dalam hutan. Meskipun suasana cukup terang karena sinar bulan, tetap saja Siwon tidak enak hati.

Dan meskipun Kibum bilang tidak apa-apa, Siwon tahu, yeoja itu kepayahan membawa seember air, terlihat dari kedua otot lengan kecilnya yang mengencang saat mengangkat ember kayu itu. Lentera yang tidak begitu besar yang tadi ia jinjing sekarang ia ikat di tali pinggang yang amat tipis dan kecil di pinggangnya.

Merasa Kibum akan menolaknya lagi kalau Siwon berkata, ia akhirnya menyambar ember air itu dari tangan Kibum dan menaruhnya di salah satu sisi kuda besarnya –mengundang protes dari sang pemilik, namun tidak dihiraukannya. Detik berikutnya, Kibum melotot ketika tubuh kecilnya digendong oleh Siwon dengan gaya pengantin. Wajahnya bersemu. Oh, manis sekali!

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Kibum ketika Siwon berusaha menaiki kuda –yang hampir membuat tubuhnya jatuh. Ia reflek melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh setelah ia berhasil duduk di atas kuda dengan Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya dengan posisi miring. Simba mengikik keras –hewan besar itu protes karena tubuhnya membawa beban lebih. Satu perempuan dan seember air cukup membuat badannya yang sudah lelah bertambah lemas.

"Oh, ayolah, Simba, ada gadis cantik disini. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian." sahut Siwon seraya menepuk pucuk kepala sang kuda. Surai putihnya sedikit terbang karena tertiup angin malam yang beku. Patuh, ia lalu mulai menggerakkan keempat kaki gagahnya dan mulai berjalan membelah malam.

"Good boy ~ " puji Kibum seraya terkekeh –dengan kedua lengan yang masih terlingkar di leher Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sekilas, namun saat Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, namja itu tahu sang yeoja kedinginan. Mungkin karena angin malam yang menyapa kulit selembut susunya yang hanya terbalut gaun sampai lengan bagian atas.

"Kau kedinginan, Nona?" tanya Siwon ramah. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang menyapa kulit putih dan wangi Kibum –mencoba melindunginya dari angin malam yang terus berbisik kencang melalui gesekan daun pohon pinus. Wajah yeoja itu lagi-lagi merona saat menyadari ia ada dalam kungkungan seorang Pangeran –atau pendekar, yah, apapun lah– di atas seekor kuda. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah adegan manis dalam buku cerita yang kadang kala ia baca.

"Terima kasih banyak.." sahut Kibum lembut. Siwon tersenyum lebar.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Dua insan itu sibuk menganggumi bulan yang bulat sepenuhnya dengan sinarnya yang terang. Mendengar bunyi angin malam yang lewat di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, dimana kadang terdengar suara burung gagak dan sayap yang berkepak kencang. Seekor burung hantu ber-'uhu'-'uhu' pelan di atas pohon. Bunyi kepakan sayapnya yang tidak terdengar sama sekali membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Omong-omong, senang mengenalmu, Kibummie." sahut Siwon tiba-tiba seraya memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Kibum tertawa. Entah kenapa, ia merasa malu ketika disenyumi oleh Siwon. Dadanya terasa hangat. "Ah, senang mengenalmu juga, Siwonnie." Tanpa Kibum sadari, bahwa senyumannya yang maut membuat wajah Siwon terasa panas karena malu. Kibum manis sekali. Dan saat jantung Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama berdegup kencang ketika mereka saling menatap kelereng mata coklat mereka, namja dan yeoja itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak.

Kalau mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

Kuda gagah nan besar berwarna hitam legam milik Changmin –sang putra mahkota, anak dari raja Jung dan ratu Kim, berhenti di depan sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota. Sang namja berbadan tinggi itu turun dari kudanya dan mengikat talinya pada sebuah tiang.

"Yang Mulia Changmin!"

"Kya, Pangeran Changmin!"

"Astaga, Pangeran Changmin, kau tetap terlihat tampan setiap harinya!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sekerumunan yeoja yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di sekelilingnya saat ia baru tiba. Gadis-gadis yang memakai gaun mewah itu terpana saat Changmin menyapa balik mereka semua dengan satu lambaian.

Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, namja tinggi itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam restoran dan langsung disambut teriakan-teriakan dari para pengunjung restoran. Ryeowook –yeoja muda pemilik restoran itu terperangah ketika Changmin masuk. Matilah!

Dan benar saja. Changmin menatap tajam mata Ryeowook dan langsung membentaknya. "Kemana Kibum? Cepat panggil dia!" Ryeowook tersentak dan langsung pergi ke balik bar. Changmin kembali berteriak. "DAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MUNCUL LAGI KALAU KIBUM SUDAH ADA DISINI!"

Mata sang pangeran melebar melihat sang yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi muncul di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menarik tangan yeoja yang memakai gaun sederhana itu ke tengah restoran tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana mimik yeoja itu. "Semuanya! Aku kesini pada hari ini bukan untuk memesan minum dan mentraktir kalian seperti biasa! Hari ini hari spesial! Karena –"

Seluruh pengunjung restoran terdiam. Kibum membeku. Oh, Tuhan, jangan bilang..

"Aku akan melamar Kim Kibum!"

Kibum melotot lebar. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya mual –seperti diaduk-aduk. Rasanya ia mau-mau saja memuntahkan pancake yang baru ia makan ke namja di hadapannya ini.

"Wohooooo ~ Selamat, Pangeran!"

"YEAAAAAH!"

Tepuk tangan yang sangat riuh mengalir deras, seperti suara air sungai.

"Bagaimana Nona Kibum? Kalau kau menikah denganku, kau bisa mengubah hidupmu. Martabatmu akan sangat mulia, sehingga tidak seorang pun yang patut mencelamu, atau mereka akan mati. Kau akan tinggal di istana, bergelimang harta, dan dilayani oleh ratusan pelayan. Baju-baju cantik dan pesta-pesta mewah sudah menantimu setiap harinya. Kau akan mengenakan baju putri mahal dan juga tiara kebanggaan yang pastinya akan terlihat cocok di antara rambut hitam indahmu. Setiap orang yang berdiri di sampingmu akan menjadi tameng dan setia melindungimu. Orangtuamu juga tidak akan hidup miskin dan penuh kesengsaraan seperti ini. Jadi –"

Changmin menyeringai licik setelah mengeluarkan rentetan kata yang lumayan menyayat hati barusan. Kibum menelan ludah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat –berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalan pada Pangeran sinting di hadapannya. Yeoja itu menahan nafas tanpa sadar saat Changmin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan membelai pinggangnya dengan sangat kurang ajar.

Changmin berbisik di telinga Kibum. "Kau sangat cantik, Nona. Pintar, tegas, dan luar biasa. Sayang sekali kalau kau harus jatuh ke pelukan pria yang salah. Pria yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, pria yang tidak bisa memberimu cinta sebanyak yang aku beri, pria yang bahkan tidak punya harta atau derajat yang tinggi. Maka –"

Sekujur bulu kuduk di tubuh Kibum merinding hebat. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Tapi.. Tidak! Ia harus tetap terlihat tegas dihadapan anak manja tidak tahu malu ini, atau Changmin akan menyerangnya dengan mudah. Ia ingin mundur selangkah, namun meja dibelakangnya membuat kaki Kibum tidak berkutik.

Lidah serigala Changmin kembali berkata, kali ini lebih keras sehingga orang-orang di restoran kecil itu mendengarnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Kibum! Menikahlah denganku, dan akan kuberikan seluruh dunia dan apapun yang kau mau!"

PROK PROK PROK!

Tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung membahana di restoran kecil itu mendengar lamaran Changmin. Teriakan-teriakan gadis di luar restoran yang kecewa karena sang Pangeran sudah melamar seorang gadis juga tidak kalah kencang. Kibum melongo kaget bercampur tidak percaya, namun ia akhirnya tersadar dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Changmin, namun namja itu bergeming. Seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, Changmin justru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa memutuskan –"

"Akan saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu, Pangeran. Terima kasih banyak." Kibum akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang amat sopan dan rendah juga lugas seraya menunduk, meskipun yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah menendang bokong sang Pangeran sombong bermulut besar ini.

Dan pada saat yang tepat itu, seorang namja tinggi dan berbadan tegap masuk ke dalam restoran. Membuat sekerumunan gadis-gadis terdiam sejenak melihat ketampanan namja biasa namun masih berdarah bangsawan tersebut. Tidak kalah memesona dibandingkan Pangeran Changmin.

"Siang ~ Ada apa –"

Ucapan Siwon yang heran karena restoran kecil itu penuh oleh orang dan tepuk tangan terhenti ketika ia masuk. Seketika langkahnya terhenti dan mulutnya terkatup rapat menemukan anak Yang Mulia Jung Yunho sedang menyentuh pinggang Kibum. Mendadak, rasa marah menguasai hati Siwon dan membuatnya mengepalkan tangan erat.

Kibum mengintip dari balik bahu Changmin. Hatinya dibanjiri kelegaan yang meluap-luap melihat sesosok namja yang sangat ia kenal. Siwon. Oh, astaga.

Changmin melirik ke belakang dari balik bahunya. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang baru datang, Changmin berdecak kesal karena orang itu menghancurkan saat-saat romantisnya dengan wanita pujaannya. "Cih, _Musketeer_." desisnya pelan.

Pangeran bertubuh tinggi itu memutar kepalanya dan kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya. Dan hatinya mengkerut tidak senang saat melihat binar senang di mata Kibum. Kalau begitu, pasti Kibum mengenal namja itu!

Kibum melotot saat Changmin membuka mulutnya dan menutup matanya. Tubuhnya menegang saat mengetahui Changmin ingin menciumnya. Tidak!

"SELAMAT SIANG, YANG MULIA JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Teriakan keras dari Siwon membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran dan juga Changmin dan Kibum menoleh. Mereka terpana saat mengetahui Siwon menggagalkan ciuman Changmin. Pangeran jangkung itu menggeram pelan. "Cih."

"Kau harus menikah denganku, Nona! Siapkan gaun terbaikmu besok! Karena besok malam kita akan menikah, sayang! Dan mengingat hutangmu, kurasa kau sebaiknya tidak menolak! Dan jangan berpikir terlalu lama! Selamat siang, semua!" sahut Changmin. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya ke penjuru restoran, yang dibalas oleh tepuk tangan riuh para pengunjung. Kibum melongo.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki Changmin yang menjauhi restoran, Siwon tersenyum senang seraya duduk di sebuah kursi kosong.

Suasana kembali seperti normal saat pangeran itu pergi. Bar bersorak riuh seperti sedia kala, meski tak urung beberapa pengunjung –terutama wanita, langsung membicarakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Kibum menggeram dalam hati. Secara tidak langsung, Pangeran itu sukses menginjak-injak harga dirinya dengan menghinanya sedemikian rupa di depan orang-orang. Kurang ajar sekali. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri hatinya lega melihat Siwon –sang pangeran penyelamat masuk.

Menghela nafas bahagia, ia menyambar sebuah nampan bundar dan berjalan ke arah Siwon. "Selamat siang, Tuan. Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis dan nada ramah.

Siwon mendongak dan membalas senyum Kibum. "Ah, mungkin teh saja."

Masih dengan wajah penuh senyum, Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya. "Hanya teh?"

Siwon menggangguk, lalu kembali menyahut. "Lalu, apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Pangeran Changmin?" Kibum tercekat. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon dan juga menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup gila-gilaan, ia membalikkan badannya dan berkata. "Minuman Anda akan segera datang, Tuan."

Siwon melotot penuh amarah pada punggung Kibum yang sedikit terekspos karena gaun sederhana yang dipakainya. Entah bagaimana, memikirkan Kibum akan berjalan ke altar bersama pangeran sombong itu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak rela. Namja itu berdiri dan menyambar lengan Kibum yang baru akan melangkah. Sontak, yeoja itu menoleh kaget –membuat rambutnya yang diikat bergoyang pelan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Nona cantik. Apa benar kau akan menikah dengan pangeran Changmin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tertawa kecil. Ia semakin menyamankan tubuh besarnya di atas kasur anaknya yang tidak begitu besar. Kibum mendengus pelan mendengar tawa suaminya.

"Ummmaaaa, kok belhenti?" protes Sungmin setelah melepas dot dari mulut mungilnya. Siwon terkekeh.

"Iya, umma –Aw!" pekik Kibum seraya memejamkan mata. Siwon melotot saat Kibum menaruh tangannya di bagian bawah perut besarnya. "K-kenapa sayang?" tanyanya panik.

"Dongcaeng sudah mau lahil?" tanya Sungmin polos. Matanya berbinar senang, alih-alih ikut cemas seperti ayahnya melihat raut kesakitan di wajah ibunya.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Siwonnie. Dia hanya menendang terlalu keras."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon perhatian. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap perut besar Kibum dengan gerakan sedikit memijat. Kibum menggangguk. Dan tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali Siwon yang tertawa kecil seraya menenangkan bayinya lewat perut Kibum.

Merasa bosan dengan keheningan orangtuanya, Sungmin akhirnya menyahut dengan kedua matanya yang sudah sayu. "Ummaaa, lanjutin doong ~ "

Kibum tertawa. "Okee ~ Hm, sampai mana tadi?"

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Nee, Hyo tahu, ini fic amat sangat TERLAMBAT untuk merayakan SBDL. Tapi gapapa kan? TT^TT**

**Ini akan menjadi twoshoot, atau mungkin threeshoot, Hyo gak tahu, yang jelas gak akan lebih dari 3 chap, hehe #plak!**

**Ada yang mau tahu lanjutin dongeng yang dikasih tahu sama umma kita, Kim Kibum? ^^b #plak!**

**Dan btw, Hyo bingung fanfic apa yang mau Hyo lanjutin setelah ini, hehe ~ Mungkin ada yang bisa kasih saran? ^^'**

**DAN..**

**HAPPY 6TH ANNIVERSARY, SUPER JUNIOR *O* SARANGHAEEEE OPPADEUL ~**

**Oke.**

**Cerita ini sepantasnya dilanjutkan tidak? :D**

**Review please ~ ^^**

***Hyo***

**(at)HyoJungHyun**

**.**

**Special thanks for anyone who had read 'SiBum Drabble A To Z', silent reader, and especially: **

**Lee EunGun.** cloudyeye. **Pichaxiah.** Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah. **Fardil.** SparKYU in the dark Clouds. **Livia.** Love Sibumppa. **Choikyuhae.** Sibumxoxo. **lee minji elf.** Seul Rin. **Park Minnie.** Viivii-ken. **ChoiNia17407.** Wendy247. **Hikari.** RistaMbum. **Seo Shin Young.** Ichigobumchan. **Minami Ooshima.** 0704minnie. **Bumhanyuk.** sweet haehyuk. **thasya357.** Tachibana Himawari. **Myblackfairy.** iruma chan. **yieun choi.** Oryzasativa. **Bluesky.** I'mYourVenus. **Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**. Fukuda-Kun. **Vixi Kim**. yolyol. **bumie407**. eL-ch4n. **Therany males login**.

**Love you all ^^~ Untuk yang minta drabble HanChul ato KangTeuk, ditunggu aja ya ^^ Dan.. Kenapa banyak yang minta dari A-Z dijadiin fanfic? Banyak banget dong Dx Tapi Hyo coba, sebisa aja ya ^^ Btw, sejauh ini, paling banyak yang minta abjad 'A', 'E', 'G', 'H', 'I', 'J', 'M', 'O', 'P', 'S', 'W', 'Y'. Reader ternyata mesum ya #plak! Oke, untuk abjad itu, Hyo coba bikinin ^^9 Gomawo lhooo ~~ ^^b**

**.**

**Special thanks for anyone who had read 'Hello', silent reader, and especially: **

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw. **yieun choi.** JJRed. **Desysaranghaesuju.** sarangchullpa92. **Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah.** yuukiheaven. rikha-chan. iruma chan. **Enno KimLee.** wonnie queennie. **Choikyuhae.** Snowysmiles. **Jeng Kyura.** Bumhanyuk. **Snowers.** Lil'cute Bear. **Princess kyumin.** Ichigobumchan. **RistaMbum.** puthri mala99. **sweet haehyuk.** yolyol. **Viivii-ken.** Seo Shin Young. **Wonniebummie.** Circle The Past. **Eunri.** Oryzasativa. **eL-ch4n**. Nina Snowon. **Zelenvi.**

**Terimakasih banyak udah mau review di cerita angst gagal itu, hehe ^^'v**

**A/NN : Annyeong ^^**

**FF ini dihapus sama FFn kemarin, dan Hyo republish lagi *bandel* ^^'**

**Mianhae, tapi adakah yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya lagi?**

**Next chap soon ^^**

**Tapi kalo masih dihapus, Hyo pindahin semua FF Hyo ke Wordpress ^^**

**Gamsaaaaa ~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, BoysLove, OOC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum memandang lekat sepasang bola mata coklat indah yang ada persis di hadapannya. Begitu jernih sekaligus lembut. Membuat Kibum semakin jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona salah satu _Musketeers _ini. Jantung Kibum berdebar riuh. Astaga. Seandainya ia menikah dengan orang sesempurna ini… Dengan sedikit memaksa, Kibum akhirnya memutus kontak mata itu dan melepaskan tangannya. Siwon mengerang kecewa di dalam hati ketika _yeoja _cantik itu pergi dengan seulas senyum manis, namun tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Mau tidak mau, Siwon duduk di salah satu kursi bulat yang ada di depan bar, berharap _yeoja _itu bekerja di belakang bar. Tapi ternyata, Kibum justru berjalan ke belakang bar dengan langkah sangat cepat –membuat Siwon mengerutkan alis karena heran. Tak lama, tubuh langsing Kibum sudah menghilang di balik tumpukan botol-botol anggur yang menjulang.

Siwon menghela nafas. Benar dugaannya. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul Ryeowook –_yeoja _manis pemilik bar dengan membawa secangkir kecil teh hangat. Ia meletakkan pesanan Siwon di hadapan _namja _itu dan tersenyum ramah. "Teh-mu, Tuan _Musketeer._"

Tidak bernafsu untuk meminum minuman berwarna coklat itu, Siwon akhirnya memutar-mutar badan cangkir bulat tersebut dan menatap kelereng coklat Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap ketar-ketir. Ryeowook merutuk dalam hati –sungguh, tatapan tajam dan aura hangat dari mata indah Siwon, ditambah senyum dari bibir tipis itu, sanggup membuat semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi tirusnya.

Aduh. Jangan sampai ia berpaling ke lain hati.

Ryeowook akhirnya berdeham seraya berpura-pura mengelap meja bar. Mencoba bersikap _cool. _Ia tidak tahu kalau tawa Siwon hampir meledak melihat tangan Ryeowook yang bergerak kaku –kelihatan sekali ia salah tingkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nona, kemana gadis manis yang baru saja mendapat kunjungan terhormat dari Yang Mulia Jung Changmin?" Pertanyaan dengan nada menyindir pedas itu membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala. Lalu ia menyeringai. Hanya ada tiga kemungkinan pemuda tampan ini bertanya dengan gaya bicara seperti itu.

Yang pertama, ksatria berdarah Asia-Prancis ini menyukai gadis Asia manis tadi –Kim Kibum.

Yang kedua, pemuda tampan yang satu ini tidak menyukai Pangeran Changmin, karena satu atau lain hal.

Yang ketiga, bisa jadi, kedua pilihan di atas betul semua.

Ryeowook tertawa, membuat Siwon mengerutkan alis. "Oh, Kim Kibum, maksud Tuan? Ia bilang, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar di belakang."

Tidak hanya alis Siwon yang berkerut, tapi dahinya pun ikut bergelombang. "Istirahat? Memangnya ia bekerja tanpa henti dari pagi?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum misterius, lalu ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan menanyakan pesanan pelanggan lain. Membuat Siwon tidak berkutik dan menyerah.

.

.

.

Pohon-pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi seolah memagari isi dan penghuninya dari dunia luar yang penuh hiruk pikuk –dunia manusia. Jauh dari desa yang penuh hingar bingar pesta, Siwon menapaki tanah coklat kering, menyusurinya hingga ke suatu tempat. Sinar bulan yang begitu benderang menuntunnya melewati gelapnya hutan.

Sekian menit berjalan, Siwon akhirnya sampai di tempat favoritnya. Sebuah danau yang terletak di tengah hutan. Airnya begitu tenang, tidak beriak. Cantik –memantulkan sinar bulan yang putih dan bersinar sepenuhnya. Dikelilingi pohon-pohon dan semak belukar yang melingkari pohon dengan bunganya yang cantik dan penuh warna, tempat ini sungguh indah.

Siwon tersenyum. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tengkuknya –tidak dingin sama sekali seperti layaknya angin malam. Membuatnya rileks. Tempat ini sungguh surga dunia. Dan Siwon yakin tempat ini adalah penggalan lain surga milik Tuhan kala ia mendatanginya siang hari. Indahnya pemandangan sungguh tidak bisa diceritakan.

Tanpa banyak melakukan gerakan –atau malah bisa dibilang, tanpa suara– Siwon berjalan ke tepi danau. Ia merasa bahagia bisa mengunjungi tempat ini setelah sekian lamanya. Kesibukannya sebagai salah seorang ksatria yang mengabdi pada kerajaan Asia-Prancis membuat hampir seluruh waktunya tersita untuk kegiatan istana. Ia hampir-hampir tidak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam –membiarkan sejuknya angin mengisi relung paru-parunya, mendongak, lalu mengeluarkan nafas itu dalam satu hembusan nafas kencang lewat mulut. Rasanya segar sekali. Seolah semua kepenatan yang menempel dan membusuk di otaknya ikut keluar.

_Namja _itu menyeringai. "Hei, Bulan. Kau sungguh manis sekali malam ini. Bulat sempurna, putih, terang, sinarmu pun lembut."

Ah, dasar Choi Siwon. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar seorang cassanova –sampai-sampai bulan saja digoda olehnya. Kalau bulan itu hidup dan –paling tidak– mempunyai wajah, pasti pipinya yang putih sudah merona malu.

Melihat bulan mengingatkan Siwon ke seseorang yang berkulit sama putih dan lembutnya dengan bulan. Kim Kibum. Membayangkan sosok cantik itu memang membuat Siwon tersenyum-senyum bahagia, namun ketika membayangkan sosok malaikat itu berjalan bergandengan tangan ke altar dengan pangeran yang luar biasa sombongnya membuat Siwon murka. Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon, dengan wajah kesal luar biasa, meraih batang pohon kecil terdekat, mematahkannya menjadi beberapa bagian dengan geraman kesal, membuangnya, lalu menginjak-injaknya hingga menjadi serpihan yang lumayan kecil.

"AWAS KAUUUUUUUUUU, JUNG CHANGMIN! AKAN KUSERET BOKONGMU KELUAR DARI ISTANA DAN KUPATAHKAN TUBUHMU YANG SEPERTI BATANG POHON ITUUUUUU!"

Hening sesaat. Siwon terengah-engah.

Tak lama, terdengar suara tawa halus –namun mengena di kuping Siwon. Tak urung _namja _itu menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon kala melihat sosok manusia yang bertranformasi menjadi malaikat –atau sebaliknya?– tidak jauh di belakangnya. Kim Kibum, dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, dengan tangan yang lain mengangkat rok, berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan binar mata senang.

Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang melihat penampilan Kibum. _Yeoja _itu tetap terlihat cantik meski mengenakan gaun yang tidak kalah sederhana dari gaun-gaun yang pernah dilihat Siwon. Kali ini, Kibum memakai sebuah baju korset kecil dengan tali manis di belakangnya. Baju itu terlihat cocok menempel di tubuh Kibum, terlebih lengan panjangnya tidak menyembunyikan lengan putih dan langsing Kibum –transparan. Rok yang menyelimuti kaki putih dan jenjang Kibum berenda-renda dengan hiasan pita kecil. Cantik dan manis, secara keseluruhan.

"Apa kau sadar kata-kata apa yang baru saja kau teriakan, Tuan _Musketeer_?" tanya Kibum dengan tawa tertahan. Dengan kerlingan mata menggoda, ia berjalan melewati Siwon mendekati bibir danau.

Malu karena kepergok, Siwon hanya bisa menyeringai. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu tertawa aneh. "Yah, aku hanya sedang kesal pada pangeran bermulut besar itu."

Kibum melirik Siwon dengan senyum terkulum. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Tuan Choi Siwon. Salah-salah, kau bisa dijebloskan ke penjara seumur hidup." Siwon terkekeh. Tidak ingin membicarakan pangeran kerajaan yang membuat Siwon mau-mau saja memukul wajahnya, Siwon akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang apa, Nona Kim Kibum?" tanya Siwon. Kibum tertawa saat Siwon berlutut dengan gaya yang sangat kasual –seperti seorang pelayan yang menyilahkan tamu terhormat untuk lewat. "Tidak ada, hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Aku mencoba menjernihkan otakku dengan berjalan-jalan. Dan apa kau tahu, apa yang kutemukan dalam perjalanan?"

Siwon berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana kulitnya. "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah penggalan surga yang indah, suasana danau yang syahdu, ditambah dengan seorang penjaga tampan di sekitarnya, haha." Jawaban Kibum sukses membuat mata Siwon melotot. Gadis ini… bisa menggoda juga ternyata! Tawa Kibum meledak saat melihat mata Siwon yang seolah-olah akan keluar dari rongga tengkoraknya.

_CHU ~_

Secepat itu tawa Kibum keluar, secepat itu pula lah tawa Kibum berhenti kala bibir tipis Siwon mendarat di pipinya. Kaget, Kibum hanya bisa memutar kepalanya dengan wajah melongo. Giliran tawa Siwon yang meledak melihat wajah Kibum yang begitu polos dan _innocent. _Seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri buah di pasar.

"Ya! Kau ini…!" sahut Kibum _speechless. _Malu, Kibum hanya bisa mengusap-usap pipinya yang tadi dicium. Rasanya hangat. Siwon tersenyum. "Kemarilah, Nona." Diraihnya tangan kanan Kibum yang halus, lalu ia menggiring _yeoja _itu ke pinggir danau. Kibum tidak berkata apapun saat tautan tangan itu terlepas. Ia bahkan tidak merespon saat Siwon memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Kibum.

Apakah baik Siwon maupun Kibum sudah menyebutkan, bahwa pemandangan di sekitar danau ini sangat indah? Kalau belum, baiklah, mari kita deskripsikan apa yang dilihat Kibum, sampai-sampai membuat _yeoja _itu terkagum hingga mematung.

Jauh di sana, persis sejajar dengan arah pandang mata coklat Kibum, terdapat sebuah tebing besar. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat air terjun yang sangat indah. Pantulan butir air yang mengenai bias bulan membuat tiap tetes air seperti batu kristal yang jatuh berhamburan. Derasnya bunyi air terjun tidak sampai ke telinga Kibum dan Siwon karena jaraknya yang jauh. Sebagai gantinya, suara desiran air yang lembut, manis dan tenang menghiasi malam yang sekarang dimiliki kedua insan itu.

Yah, malam ini memang milik Siwon dan Kibum. Hanya milik mereka berdua, di tempat yang sangat romantis.

Kibum menempelkan pipi _chubby_ -nya yang lembut ke rahang tegas Siwon. Begitu kulit mulus mereka bergesekan, Kibum dan Siwon kompak tersenyum. Kibum melirik ke arah pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu dan bertanya. "Kau biasa pergi ke sini?"

"Hanya kalau waktuku kosong dan tidak ada perintah dari istana. Biasanya aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri."

Kibum mengerjap. "Apa… aku mengganggu?"

Siwon tersenyum sambil mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah bersyukur kau datang, sehingga aku tidak kesepian di tempat seindah ini. Ada malaikat yang menemaniku dan membuat semuanya sempurna."

Kibum tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikan gombalan Siwon, Kibum memutar kepalanya dan…

_CHU ~_

…mencium pipi Siwon.

Siwon melotot, namun berbeda dengan reaksi Kibum, ia justru tertawa senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kibum.

Sepasang insan itu hanya tertawa untuk sesaat. Detik selanjutnya, mereka terdiam dengan bibir tersungging lebar, menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang menyapa wajah mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu di malam hari, Nona Manis? Itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada orang selain pangeran yang ingin melamar dan menikahimu karena terpesona melihat kecantikanmu yang bersinar layaknya bulan?"goda Siwon seraya tersenyum.

'_Seperti aku…' _sambung Siwon pedih di dalam hati. Untuk menghilangkan kesedihan di dalam hatinya, Siwon mencoba rileks dan memutar tubuh Kibum. Sepasang kelereng coklatnya menatap lekat kedua permata coklat Kibum. Dan waktu seolah berhenti saat itu juga.

Kibum tahu, yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Siwon adalah sebuah candaan. Seharusnya ia memberi respon –entah tertawa, tersenyum, atau pun menunduk malu-malu karena digoda Siwon. Namun ia tidak bisa. _Yeoja _itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang lesung pipit yang terbentuk di pinggir bibir kala Siwon tersenyum. Begitu manis dan maut.

Pemuda yang satu ini memang mendekati sempurna.

Tidak berapa lama, Kibum akhirnya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon. Siwon membelai surai panjang lembut Kibum yang terurai mencapai pinggang saat melihat Kibum menatapnya sendu. Andai Siwon tahu, betapa sakitnya hati Kibum saat Siwon menyinggung soal lamaran dan pernikahan. _Yeoja _itu tidak punya pilihan lain –ia harus menikah tanpa cinta.

Berbeda jauh dengan mimpinya selama ini. Untuk menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang dengan tulus ia cintai sepenuh hati. Impian itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam –dan ia harus belajar menekan perasaannya mulai dari sekarang.

Tidak tahan melihat bibir tebal dan ranum Kibum yang tersenyum sedih, dengan cepat, Siwon menarik pinggang Kibum mendekat –hingga tubuh mereka berdua merapat, lalu menyambar bibir Kibum. Kibum terkejut setengah mati. Nafasnya seperti putus tiba-tiba saat Siwon mencium dan melumat bibirnya. Namun Kibum akhirnya mencoba rileks. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut dan belaian halus yang diberikan lidah Siwon pada bibirnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, aku mencintai pemuda ini…' _batin Kibum sendu di sela-sela ciumannya.

Saat tautan bibir itu terputus, kelopak mata Kibum digenangi air mata yang siap tumpah. Ia baru menyadari, betapa sesungguhnya ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang satu ini. Ia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya terlalu dalam, hingga ia mau melakukan apapun untuknya. Termasuk membatalkan pernikahannya, tapi…

…tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon seraya membelai lembut pipi bulat Kibum. Saat itu juga, tangis Kibum meledak. _Yeoja _itu menghambur ke dada Siwon dan terisak di situ. Hatinya sesak, pedih, dan sakit. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Siwon adalah seorang _gentleman_. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita meneteskan air mata. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan untuk membuat tangis menyedihkan Kibum berhenti. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Siwon adalah meminjamkan dadanya sebagai tempat Kibum mencurahkan seluruh perasaan dan air matanya –maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Tolong aku… hiks… aku tidak mau menikah dengannya… hiks…" mohon Kibum seraya meremas baju Siwon. Ia betul-betul putus asa –tidak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa. Teman-temannya rata-rata berasal dari kalangan bawah, hingga bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa membantunya membatalkan pernikahannya.

"Tenanglah, Kibum… aku janji, aku akan menolongmu…" janji Siwon tegas. Dielusnya rambut coklat Kibum dan ia cium pucuk kepala gadis itu. Kibum menangis semakin keras karena merasa lega. Paling tidak, ada sebuah harapan…

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang yang mengintai mereka dari belakang sedari tadi. Orang itu tersenyum licik. Di dalam hatinya, orang itu berjanji, untuk menjadikan Kibum istri dari seorang Yang Mulia Changmin, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

_**The next day…**_

"_YA_! Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kami harus dipenjara? Hey, lepaskan aku!" Siwon memberontak sekuat tenaga saat dirinya diseret paksa oleh orang-orang istana. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, rekan seperjuangannya yang juga diseret di belakangnya. Namun apa daya. Kedua tangan dan kaki ketiga _namja_ itu diborgol, sehingga melarikan diri pun percuma.

"HEI, KAMI INI _MUSKETEERS_, TAHU! LEPAAAAS!" Teriakan Kyuhyun membahana saat ia diseret menuju tangga. Kalau saja ia tidak ditodong dengan pedang dari belakang, ia pasti sudah menghajar si kumis lebat itu.

Donghae bergidik saat mereka bertiga dipaksa turun melalui tangga yang kotor dan dipenuhi lumut hijau. Ketika kaki berselimut _boot_ tebal mereka menapak di sebuah lorong panjang yang mirip terowongan, Donghae mengernyitkan hidungnya. Tempat ini gelap dan bau sekali! Bau sampah dan bau tikus benar-benar menyengat. Dan kedua matanya mendelik lebar saat menyadari kemana para prajurit istana itu membawa mereka. Ke ujung terowongan. Dimana sinar matahari bahkan tidak sanggup menembus tempat yang gelap gulita ini.

Penjara bawah tanah paling kejam yang pernah ada.

Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin memberontak kala penjara-penjara mulai terlihat. Kalau tadi sesaat setelah mereka turun dari tangga hanya ada bebatuan yang menyambut mereka, maka sekarang ini terali-terali besar dari besi berkarat menjulang tinggi di kiri-kanan mereka. "_YAAAAA_! LEPASKAN AKU, ATAU KUHAJAR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

Para tahanan dalam teralis itu tidak berbeda jauh keadaannya dengan para _Musketeers _yang akan ditahan. Tangan dan kakinya masih terborgol. Beberapa tahanan terlihat seperti sudah berumur seratus tahun. Tua, dengan janggut putih panjang, dan bungkuk. Kekehan mereka membahana saat Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun digiring masuk ke dalam sel paling besar. Gigi-gigi ompong mereka yang menghitam membuat Donghae menelan ludah. Suasana sungguh horror, terlebih, hanya ada obor yang tergantung di dinding batu sebagai penerangan. Kegelapan dan sesuatu yang menyeramkan memang kelemahan _namja _bermarga Lee tersebut. Apalagi, seluruh pasang mata tahanan disitu mendarat pada mereka bertiga. Menatapnya tajam, membuatnya tidak berkutik.

_**DUAGH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Didorong rasa takut yang amat sangat, Donghae akhirnya melakukan sebuah tindakan nekat. Saat orang-orang istana memaksanya masuk dengan menusukkan pedang berujung lancip ke punggungnya, Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan memukul salah satu penjaga yang berambut keriting pirang dengan borgol tangannya yang besar dan berkarat. Kontan, penjaga itu menjerit kesakitan memegangi wajahnya yang serasa mau hancur. Dengan keringat dingin yang hampir berceceran, Donghae dengan cepat merebut pedang si penjaga tersebut.

"BAGUS, DONGHAE-_HYUNG_!" seru Kyuhyun senang.

Namun Donghae lupa bahwa mereka bertiga kalah dalam jumlah orang. Ia masih berada di ambang sel, mengacungkan pedang panjangnya waspada ke dua pengawal di belakang Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pucat pasi –entah ketakutan, tegang, atau malah keduanya. Laki-laki muda itu tidak menyadari bahwa dua pengawal di belakang Siwon yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk mulai mencabut pedang mereka.

Siwon memucat. Ia berusaha memanggil temannya agar ia menoleh. "Hae –"

_**SRING!**_

_**DUAGH!**_

"AAAAAAARRGHHH!"

Terlambat. Erangan Donghae membahana di lorong bawah tanah saat tangan pemuda berkulit putih itu ditebas oleh salah satu pedang pengawal Siwon. Pedang yang dipegang Donghae otomatis terlepas dan _namja _itu terduduk sambil mengerang kesakitan. Suara kekehan seram terdengar saat rambut Donghae dijambak dengan kasar dan kepala Donghae dibenturkan dengan sadis ke dinding batu sel terujung tersebut.

Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar ketakutan saat tubuh Donghae merosot lemas ke lantai penjara yang dipenuhi jerami tua. "Donghae-_hyung!"_

"Hae! Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?! HEI, KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERHAK MELAKUKAN INI! AKU AKAN MELAPORKANNYA PADA RAJA DAN RATU!" raung Siwon marah –tidak terima temannya diperlakukan sebegitu kasarnya. Orang-orang berbaju mewah dari istana itu hanya mendecih –meremehkan Siwon yang sedang memangku Donghae. Kepala Donghae sudah berlumur darah merah segar, sementara Donghae sendiri meringis keras. Tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah karena tertebas pedang berusaha memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdentum-dentum.

"Argh… S-sakiiiit…" erang Donghae pilu.

"Donghae-_hyung…" _panggil Kyuhyun seraya mati-matian berusaha berdiri. Kakinya yang terborgol dijegal saat tubuhnya didorong masuk. Di dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang-orang tadi. Dengan langkah terseok-seok karena menahan sakit pada kaki yang Kyuhyun curigai keseleo, ia berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Donghae. Saat ia membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal, Siwon melotot tidak percaya.

"Itu… kunci?! Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun membuka borgol tangan dan kaki Donghae. Kyuhyun terkekeh. _Namja _berambut ikal itu ikut membuka borgol tangan dan kaki Siwon setelah membuka miliknya sendiri. "Aku mencurinya." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia tidak berkata apapun lagi. Dengan cepat, ia merobek kemeja lengan panjangnya di bagian bawah dan membalut luka di tangan Donghae.

"Kalau ini semua sudah selesai, aku berjanji akan menyewa algojo untuk memenggal kepala mereka semua. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kita harus dipenjara." rutuk Kyuhyun kesal. Salah satu tangannya sibuk mengurus luka di kepala Donghae, sementara Siwon berusaha mendudukkan tubuh Donghae yang sudah lemas.

Seorang perempuan tua yang mengenakan kerudung kusam tertawa melihat Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Matanya menyipit tajam melihat atribut ketiga pemuda itu –mereka memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang sepanjang paha, sebuah celana hitam, rompi kecil berwarna coklat dan _boot _hitam tebal. Hanya Siwon yang sedikit berbeda –ia memakai jaket berwarna hitam. Sekilas terlihat seperti jas.

"Hei, kalian bertiga. Kemarilah." sahut perempuan tua tersebut. Selnya yang berada persis di sebelah kiri membuatnya mudah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan _The Three Musketeers _itu. Ketiga _namja _yang sedang duduk dan berunding itu kompak menoleh. Mata Siwon menyipit curiga, namun tak urung ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan karena penasaran. Kyuhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

Sementara Donghae tetap duduk. Nyalinya ciut mendengar betapa mengerikannya suara serak nenek itu. Terlebih penampilannya sangat menyeramkan. Rambut putih yang mencuat sana-sini, tubuhnya yang besar tapi bungkuk, dan wajah keriput yang menyeringai jahat.

"Lebih dekat lagi. Kemarilah. Dua langkah lagi." kata perempuan tua itu lagi saat Siwon berada persis di hadapannya. Ia terkekeh senang saat Siwon mengernyitkan alis dan melangkah mendekat. Siwon sendiri berusaha untuk tidak lebih dekat lagi dengan nenek tersebut. Pasalnya, nenek ini terlihat… gila dan menyeramkan.

Benar saja.

Siwon melotot horror –kaget saat tangan kurus dan panjang nenek itu terulur di antara jeruji dan mencengkaram kedua pipinya erat. Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang. "Jangan macam-macam, nenek tua." ancam Kyuhyun –walau sebenarnya ia sedikit gentar saat nenek itu menatapnya tajam. Mengerikan.

"Apa kalian adalah pahlawan yang bertarung menggunakan pedang, anak muda?" tanya nenek itu seraya melihat ke arah Donghae dengan pandangan yang dingin dan menusuk. Kontan, nyali Donghae semakin mengerut takut. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sang nenek, Siwon mengangguk. Sungguh, jari nenek ini dingin, belum lagi kukunya yang tajam dan hampir menyilet pelipis Siwon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_The Three Musketeers _terlonjak ketika perempuan tua itu tiba-tiba terbahak dengan kencangnya. Saking kerasnya, suara itu bergema di terowongan. Siwon mundur selangkah. Matanya menyalang waspada. Melihat sang ketua mundur, Kyuhyun malah ikut-ikutan mundur.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka kalau dongeng picisan itu masih ada hingga sekarang! Aku bisa melihat matamu penuh oleh cinta buta, anak muda!" tunjuknya pada Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri, ia mulai merasa takut saat nenek itu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sambil memukul-mukul teralis dengan kepalan tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan nenek ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ia coba katakan?

"Lawan takdirmu, anak muda! Jangan biarkan apapun menghalangimu! Pergi jemput dia, tuan putrimu! Selamatkan ia!" teriaknya keras. Ia menatap Siwon dengan sepasang mata keriput tuanya –membuat sekujur bulu kuduk Siwon berdiri tegak.

"A-apa maksudmu, nek?" tanya Siwon. Berusaha menentramkan detak jantungnya yang mulai jumpalitan tidak karuan. Kalau firasatnya tidak salah, maka…

"Kim Kibum sungguh gadis yang beruntung bisa menjadi seorang putri! Seorang rakyat jelata yang jalan keberuntungannya tinggi! Menikahi seorang pangeran! Tapi aku tidak melihat sepercik cinta pun darinya untuk Yang Mulia Changmin!"

Jantung Siwon rasanya berhenti berdetak saat mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terperangah tidak percaya.

"APA?!" teriak Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Dan kekeh perempuan tua itu kembali membahana.

.

.

.

_**Bride Room**_

"Bummie…"

Kibum mendongak saat namanya dipanggil lembut. Tidak lama, ia kembali menunduk saat menemukan sang ibu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Leeteuk menaikkan dagu anaknya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu saat melihat kesedihan yang tersirat jelas di mata Kibum. Ia memang tidak pernah berada di posisi Kibum –menikah dengan paksaan, terlebih tidak bisa menolak. Namun ia tahu betul perasaan Kibum.

Marah, kecewa, sedih, kesal dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Terutama karena kita sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawannya.

"Kibummie… _umma _dan _appa _betul-betul minta maaf…" sahut Leeteuk lirih seraya berlutut di depan anaknya yang sedang duduk di sofa putih mewah mahal. Kibum mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik dan mewah sekali. Terbuat dari kain sutra, terlihat pas membalut tubuh molek dan putih Kibum. Bau bunga yang manis sekali semerbak menguar dari gaun tersebut.

Tapi, sebagus dan semahal apapun gaun itu, Leeteuk yakin, Kibum pasti lebih memilih dan merobeknya lalu membuangnya. Karena memang gaun itu tidak berarti apapun.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, _umma. _Changmin menawarkan obat-obatan yang bisa menyembuhkan _appa, _tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menolak. Ini juga supaya _appa _bisa sembuh."

Leeteuk ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Kau bisa saja menolak, Kibummie… kita bisa mencari obat-obatan lain untuk menyembuhkan _appa, _kau tidak harus menerima paksaan menikah ini. Kau tidak mencintai Yang Mulia Changmin kan?"

Ya, Kibum tidak mencintai Changmin. Kibum mencintai Siwon. Sangat mencintai Siwon. Mata Kibum terasa hangat saat ia menjawab dengan seulas tawa paksa. "Tidak apa, _umma. _Kita lihat saja nanti. Mungkin aku perlahan bisa mencintainya seiring waktu."

Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi bulat sang anak yang diwariskan mutlak dari sang ayah. "_Mianhae… jeongmal mianhaeyo, _Kibummie… seharusnya ini semua tidak perlu terjadi…"

Cukup. Lebih banyak Leeteuk berbicara, mungkin tangis Kibum betul-betul akan meledak dan ia akan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, _umma… mianhae…" _potong Kibum lirih. Menghela nafas, Leeteuk akhirnya mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu –mengerti perasaan anaknya yang sedang kalut. Namun, hati nuraninya sebagai sang ibu membiarkan Leeteuk menahan pintu dan mengucapkan kata maaf sekali lagi. "_Jeongmal mianhae, Kibummie… umma _dan _appa _sayang Bummie…"

Setitik air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Kibum, yang dengan cepat dihapusnya. Orangtuanya masih sayang padanya… mereka masih memikirkan perasaannya… Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus Kibum lakukan sekarang…?

**Cklek.**

Kibum melirik ke arah pintu. Siapa lagi kali ini?

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" tanya Changmin saat pintu terbuka lebar –menampilkan tubuh tingginya di ambang pintu. Kibum meremas telapak tangannya keras-keras dan menunduk –ia berniat tidak akan berbicara dan melihat wajah calon suaminya ini.

"Sayang ~ Angkat kepalamu kalau aku sedang bicara ~ " sahut Changmin geram. Digenggamnya kedua pipi Kibum dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kuat-kuat –membuat Kibum mendesis kesakitan. _Yeoja _itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat –mencoba memerintahkan otaknya untuk diam.

Changmin menyeringai, lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah calon istrinya saat Kibum tidak bereaksi. "Baiklah. Mungkin kau sedang mempersiapkan diri, ya? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tampil cantik nanti. Dan tunjukkan wajah penuh senyummu, aku tidak mau melihat kau terdiam seperti cemberut."

Kibum tertunduk. Ia terdiam memikirkan masa depannya. Changmin mungkin memang tampan, punya gelar dan kekuasaan. Dan mungkin, anaknya pun akan menjadi calon raja atau ratu –yang jelas, berdarah biru. Namun, sifat Changmin bukanlah sifat yang diinginkan _yeoja _manapun untuk menjadikannya istri. Changmin seenaknya sendiri, cuek, keras kepala, sombong, dan yang paling parah adalah… ia adalah seorang _namja _yang tidak segan mengayunkan tangannya.

Akan seperti apa hidupnya nanti?

Ketika Changmin keluar, pertahanan Kibum runtuh. Air matanya menitik jatuh, sementara dadanya bergemuruh sedih. Sesak.

.

.

.

Semua petugas istana terperangah melihat Kibum yang keluar dari _bride room. _Kecantikan Kibum begitu terpancar, dengan gauh putih mewah bertabur manik perak dan rambut yang disanggul ke atas. Barisan _namja-namja _yang berjejer hingga ke pintu gereja itu terus mengawasi setiap langkah yang ditapaki Kibum dari sepatu cantiknya. Kibum berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya, membuat petugas istana semakin terpesona.

Ketika Kibum sampai di depan pintu gereja, dua orang petugas memutar kenop pintu jati besar itu dan membukanya perlahan. Terpampanglah suasana gereja yang begitu anggun dengan interior yang cantik elegan. Sukses membuat Kibum terperangah sesaat. Namun tak lama. Sampai matanya bertatapan dengan Changmin yang sudah berada di altar sana menoleh dan menyeringai menatapnya.

Kibum memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lamat-lamat.

Kangin yang duduk di dekat pintu segera menggandeng lengan anaknya saat Kibum masuk. Kibum bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang tegang seketika menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menenangkan beliau. Agak lucu juga sebenarnya. Ini pernikahan Kibum, tapi kenapa malah sang _appa _yang terlihat takut?

"Kibummie…" Namanya dipanggil halus oleh sang ayah saat mereka berjalan perlahan ke altar. Kibum melirik Kangin. Dari balik _wedding veil_-nya, samar-samar Kibum bisa melihat bibir Kangin bergetar saat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "_Appa_ minta maaf… benar-benar minta maaf… _jeongmal mianhaeyo, _Kibummie, _appa _tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk –"

Kibum memaksakan sebuah tawa sebelum memotong ucapan ayahnya. "_Appa, _tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri yang menyetujui pernikahan ini. Asal _appa _sembuh, aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan."

Kangin memucat. Karena dua hal. Yang pertama, karena ia mulai merasa lelah. Ia baru menyusuri setengah dari karpet merah ini sebelum membawa anaknya ke altar di ujung sana. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di ujung pelipisnya. Yang kedua, ia merasa hatinya remuk. Anaknya rela mengorbankan cintanya untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak disukai –bahkan dibencinya. Kangin tahu persis, Kibum belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan harus menikah atas paksaan. Tanpa dasar cinta sama sekali.

Kangin tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya seorang pemuda telah berhasil mencuri hati Kibum.

"Tapi… kau tidak mencintainya kan?" tanya Kangin lirih. Kibum sekali lagi tertawa. Lucu juga betapa semua orang seolah berlomba-lomba menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Apa ia sebegitu mudahnya dibaca? Kibum mengedikkan bahu –berusaha cuek, lalu memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon yang serupa. "Aku bisa belajar untuk mencintainya perlahan."

Kangin menghela nafas. "_Appa _benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kibum ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. Hatinya sedih melihat orangtuanya yang juga sedih melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini. "_Appa, _sudahlah… _appa _tidak salah, dan semua ini bukan salah _appa. _Jangan membuatku menyesal telah memilih untuk menikah dengan terus-terusan minta maaf, _appa…"_

Jawaban Kibum yang begitu bijaksana membuat Kangin tercenung sejenak. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka anak perempuannya bisa begitu tegar. Tidak bisa berkata apapun, Kangin akhirnya terdiam dan mencoba konsentrasi. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran penuhnya untuk sampai di altar sebelum pingsan. Mencoba tetap sadar dengan mendengarkan alunan musik dipadu dengan paduan suara yang mengiringi 'perjalanan'nya.

Di salah satu bangku gereja, Ryeowook menatap tubuh Kibum yang dibalut gaun pengantin termewah yang pernah ia lihat. Sungguh, gaun itu begitu cocok di tubuh putih dan mulus Kibum, terlebih dipadu dengan wajah cantik Kibum dan juga gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu halus dan anggun. Kibum sempurna.

Hati Ryeowook mencelos. Ia selama ini berpikir bahwa pernikahan yang bergelimang uang merupakan pernikahan yang paling beruntung di dunia. Mengikat cinta di gereja paling antik, indah, dan bersejarah. Mengenakan gaun mewah cantik yang hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia. Menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Dan akan menjadi calon putri kerajaan pula. Namun, melihat kepala Kibum yang terus-menerus menunduk tanpa senyum sedikit pun membuat Ryeowook menepis anggapannya itu. Hatinya iba melihat sahabat baiknya harus menikah seperti ini.

Tidak tahan lagi, Ryeowook akhirnya berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju pintu utama gereja lewat deretan kursi samping. Orang-orang yang hadir melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, namun Ryeowook tidak peduli.

Sekarang ini, ia hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Rumah Yesung alias Kim Jongwoon, kekasihnya!

**^Bop Bop Baby^**

"Ck. Kenapa mereka berdua berjalan lama sekali? Dasar _civilian! _(_Civilian –_ rakyat biasa)" decak Changmin kesal. Kedua kakinya sudah pegal berdiri di altar seperti ini. Sebagai seorang pangeran, ia tidak pernah dibiarkan menunggu. Tadinya, ia menolak gagasan untuk berdiri di altar dan menunggu. Namun, setelah dijelaskan bahwa begitulah tata cara menikah di Eropa –sang mempelai laki-laki menunggu di altar, sementara sang mempelai perempuan masuk dengan digandeng mertua, dengan sangat berat hati Changmin menyetujuinya.

Penghulu yang akan menikahkan Changmin dan Kibum hanya bisa terperangah tidak percaya mendengar keangkuhan pangeran yang digosipkan sebagai pangeran paling sopan di kerajaan ini. Berbeda dengan Raja Yunho yang mengepalkan tangan erat karena geram dan Ratu Jaejoong yang mengernyitkan alis sebal dikarenakan tingkah tengil sang anak tunggal. Apa-apaan itu? Sungguh tidak mencerminkan sikap dan tata krama seorang pangeran!

Leeteuk yang duduk di barisan sang Ratu dan Raja dibarisan terdepan juga mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala –berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya pada pangeran bermulut tajam tersebut.

Kesal, Changmin akhirnya bersedikap angkuh. Membuat Raja dan Ratu menggelengkan kepala dalam hati.

Ketika alunan musik berhenti, Changmin menoleh. Benar saja, Kibum sudah berada di belakangnya. Sendiri, tanpa Kangin. Alunan musik yang berhenti menandakan bahwa sang mempelai perempuan sudah tiba. Setengah antusias, Changmin langsung menarik tangan kanan Kibum –membuat _yeoja _cantik itu tersentak kaget.

"Kya!" Kibum memekik karena tarikan tangan Changmin membuatnya nyaris terpeleset saat meletakkan sebelah kakinya di tangga altar. Tamu sekaligus orangtua Changmin dan Kibum terperangah _shock. _Dengan senyum lebar, Changmin buru-buru meraih pinggang ramping Kibum dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuh calon istrinya itu. Bulu kuduk Kibum meremang ketika mendongak dan menatap Changmin. Senyuman lebar itu… benar-benar…

"Akhirnya kau jadi milikku, cantik." bisik Changmin di telinga Kibum saat tubuh keduanya sudah berdiri tegak di depan altar. Kibum memejamkan mata –mencoba tidak peduli. Digenggamnya karangan bunga mawar putih di tangannya lebih erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya sang penghulu yang cemas. Kibum tersenyum, namun ucapannya sudah disambar oleh Changmin sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan satu huruf pun. "Seperti yang kau lihat, ia baik-baik saja. Cepat langsungkan pernikahan ini, aku tidak sabar memiliki dia seutuhnya."

Ucapan santai Changmin barusan membuat semua yang ada disekitar mereka tersentak. Wajah Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong memerah –malu bercampur marah. Sementara wajah KangTeuk terperangah sedih sekaligus tidak percaya. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah. Kibum melotot horror pada Changmin. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya membeku. Kalau sedari awal perasaan kesal adalah yang dirasakannya tiap bertemu si pangeran bermulut besar ini, sekarang Kibum mulai merasa… takut.

Ya, Kibum takut. _'Dia pangeran! Dan dia punya kuasa terhadap apa yang ia miliki! Dan sebentar lagi kau menjadi miliknya! Tentu ia punya atas dirimu, KIM KIBUM!' _jerit hati kecil Kibum. Sekujur tubuh Kibum serasa disiram air es saat Changmin memaksanya menandatangani surat pernikahan.

Untung saja ucapan Changmin barusan hanya terdengar sampai kursi barisan pertama. Kalau tidak, Raja Yunho tidak segan untuk menghancurkan acara sakral ini dan menyeret anaknya ke tiang gantungan. Sebagai seorang Raja –pemimpin dan sebagai orangtua, Yunho sungguh merasa malu.

Tangan Kibum gemetar hebat saat ia menaruh rangkaian bunga di atas meja altar dan menyambar pena bulu. Otaknya seolah lumpuh saat ia mencelupkan ujung pena bulu itu ke botol tinta. Tangannya berat sekali. Kibum ingin menangis lagi. Sungguh. Meski Kibum sudah menguatkan diri dan hati untuk melakukan pernikahan paksa ini, namun hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong.

'_Siwonnie… tolong aku, kumohon…' _batin Kibum lirih.

"Cepat!" suruh Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum tersentak. Kibum melotot ketika tangannya membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas yang berbentuk seperti gulungan perkamen itu. Jemarinya punya nyawa lain. Oh Tuhan…

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap ketika sang ibu menguap dan menghentikan ceritanya. Bunyi 'plop' tanda _dot_ yang dilepas lagi-lagi terdengar. "_Ummmaaaaaaa_, kenapa belhenti?" protesnya seraya memandang sang ibu.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum. Sejujurnya, ia lelah. Duduk dengan posisi seperti ini benar-benar memberi beban lebih pada perutnya. Punggungnya pegal karena sedari tadi menyangga tubuh besarnya. Belum lagi anaknya yang tidak bisa diam. Terus menendang-nendang penuh semangat dari dalam rahimnya. Dan Kibum yakin, anaknya tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum Kibum tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Kibum ingin istirahat.

"_Umma _capek sayang ~ " ujar Kibum seraya meringis kala membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sungguh, kalau ia boleh jujur, melakukan kegiatan apapun menjadi berat saat kandungannya sudah besar seperti ini.

"Ayo _ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ _Nanti Min kasih hadiah deeeeeeeh ~~ " bujuk Sungmin kecil. Siwon tertawa mendengar kesungguhan hati anaknya.

Kibum ikut tertawa. "Min mau kasih apa untuk _umma?" _goda Kibum sambil mengerling pada Sungmin. Anehnya, setelahnya, Sungmin hanya diam. Ia berkedip menatap wajah sang _umma, _namun detik selanjutnya, ia menatap wajah sang _appa, _lalu menatap lagi wajah sang ibu seraya berkata. "Nanti malam _appa _bakal bikin _umma _seneng deh ~ "

Siwon dan Kibum kompak melotot. Nanti malam… bakal bikin seneng?! Tapi… Kibum sedang hamil! Lagipula… yang benar saja!

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

**Hyo's Note : **_**Annyeong haseyo**_

**Readeeeeeers, akhirnya chapter besok adalah chapter terakhiiiiir ;w;**

**Syukurlah, satu hutang akhirnya beres juga (_ _")**

**Bagaimana? Apa chapter ini cukup panjang? Pastinya dong ~ *plak**

**So… **_**see you on last chapter, soon! ^^/**_


End file.
